


Resting

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You always worried that he would overwork himself to the point he’d neglect his health, and here he is now sick and in bed.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Osamutober





	Resting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 for Osamutober  
>  tasteless /ˈteɪst lɪs/  
> adjective  
> having no taste or flavor; insipid

“It’s so bland,” Osamu whined as he finished eating the porridge. You shook your head and sighed, “Everything tastes bland to you when you’re sick, Samu.”

“I hate it.”

“I know you do,” you gently patted his shoulder and he mumbled, “I don’t get to eat good food. I don’t get to see friends. I don’t get to snuggle with you.”

“I’m sorry, Samu, as much as I love you, I don’t want to get sick. If we’re both sick, who’s going to take care of the store?”

“But I just want you to take care of me,” Osamu softly whined. There was a small pout on his face and he sighed, “But I know, I hope I get better soon.”

“You know, maybe this is a good rest for you though. You’ve been working really hard ever since we opened our Tokyo branch. You personally went to help in the opening and you even personally trained each chef for a full month while handling business in our original storefront. You bring the pop-up shop to every single game that Tsumu has, I’m not surprised your body decided that it was time for you to properly rest.”

Osamu averted his gaze and he mumbled, “It’s my job.”

“I know that, sir, and as your wife, I’m going to make sure you get enough rest. I’m only working the morning shift for now, so I can come back and check on you.”

“But-”

“No buts! You are taking a break, and this is an order.”

“Fine, fine, if it makes you happy,” Osamu sighed as he slowly slumped back into bed. You had removed the wooden tray with his now-empty porridge bowl and he mumbled, “When I’m better can you make me that kimchi pasta you made last time?”

“I’ll make you whatever you want when you’re better, Samu.”

“Promise me,” he smirked and you laughed, “Only if you promise me you won’t overwork yourself after you get better.”

“Can’t promise you that, but I’ll work on it,” he chuckled as he settled into bed. You gently patted his cheek and he grabbed your hand and brought the back of your hand to his lips. You tilted your head in confusion and he answered, “I can’t kiss you on the lips, so this will do for now.”

“Alright you fussy baby, now go sleep,” you pulled your hand away in embarrassment and he laughed at how adorable you were. He’d tease you more, but he’s much too tired right now. You smiled and softly whispered, “Sleep well and rest up, Samu.”

**Author's Note:**

> :o if you're wondering why this is marked as #12 for Osamutober on AO3, it's because Prompt #12 is a continuation to Prompt #7 so you'll find it attached to Prompt #7.


End file.
